civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ptolemies (Cleopatra)
The Ptolemies led by Cleopatra is a custom civilization by Light in the East and TarcisioCM, with contributions from Janboruta, Bane_, JTitan, Tomatekh, Pouakai, Viregel, Reedstilt, Urdnot_Scott, and CharlatanAlley. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'The Ptolemies' In 332 BC, the Macedonian king Alexander the Great conquered Egypt and gave a new capital to the old kingdom along the Nile, Alexandria. After his death (11 June 323), his friend Ptolemy became satrap of Egypt, and started to behave himself rather independently. When Perdiccas, the regent of Alexander's Philip Arridaeus arrived in 320, he was defeated. This marked the beginning of Egypt's independence under a new dynasty, the Ptolemies (or Lagids). Ptolemy accepted the royal title in 306 BC. 'Cleopatra' Known to history as the last pharaoh of Egypt before Roman conquest, Cleopatra VII Philopator was a ruler of the Macedonian Ptolemaic dynasty. Rising through the court to become the sole ruler of Egypt, Cleopatra’s life was a myriad of affairs and intrigue. Through her cunningness and skillful diplomacy, she managed to safeguard Egypt against potential threats such as the Romans. However, a series of missteps ultimately led to her fall at the hands of Octavian, a Roman commander. She died young, purportedly due to suicide by poison. 'Dawn of Man' Blessed queen of the Nile, the glory of Isis shines upon you, oh great Cleopatra Philopator, ruler of the Ptolemaic Kingdom of Egypt. Appointed as joint ruler with your younger brother, you were faced with many difficult situations early in your reign, with the nation in turmoil, famine in abundance and floods in deficit. Eager to rule alone, you acted on these problems yourself, leading your brother to depose you despite your efforts. As Rome’s shadow fell across the Mediterranean, you led the once mighty kingdom of the Ptolemaic dynasty during a time of turmoil. An excellent diplomat, you secured the favour of the Romans and thus, ensured the survival of Egypt as an independent nation and your return to life as the soul monarch. Challenges to your throne were seen off time and time again by your legendary wisdom, striking deals to ensure your survival while the world around descended into civil war. Though you too succumbed to the ravages of this conflict, you will be remembered as Egypt’s last great ruler, one truly beloved by the people. Cleopatra, it is time for you to return to your land once more! Great Amun-Ra has shone upon you; he calls upon you to reunite your people, to begin a new epoch for Egypt. Will you see the lifeblood of your people, the Nile, bring unprecedented harvests yet again? Will you fend off all challengers for your throne? Will you build a civilisation that can stand the test of time? Introduction: Welcome to the prized realm of the Nile. How may the queen who sits atop its throne help you? Introduction: Welcome beautiful stranger. Indeed you are quite handsome as they said! In these times, such beautiful gifts of Aphrodite are hard to find. Defeat: You have won a true prize of a kingdom. Be careful to preserve it. Defeat: You were a threat I was foolish enough to overlook. You have damned your soul. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' 'Employ Foreign Troops' The flame of your dynasty dwindles as nations around you strive to overcome you. However, our friends would be of great use if we could employ troops from their lands. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be the Ptolemies (Cleopatra) *Player must have at least 5 embassies in their capital *May only be enacted twice per game *May only be enacted once per era Costs: *Era + 1) * 250 Gold *1 Magistrate Rewards: *Receive of Embassies * 0.4 Military Units *The military units start with of Embassies * 5/2 extra Experience 'Reform the Calendar' A local astronomer has suggested adding an extra day every fourth annum. His genius was recognized by one of our neighbouring nations, which have made his proposal the basis of their calendar. It would do good for us to see whether his ideas are useful or not. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be the Ptolemies (Cleopatra) *Player must have at least 3 Libraries *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *2 Magistrates *Era + 1) * 150 Gold Rewards: *A Great Scientist is spawned near the Capital 'A famine in our lands' We have angered the gods through our actions, and they have condemned Egypt to an age of famine! We must find a way to put an end to their wrath, or the support of our dynasty will collapse. Option 1: We must regain the favour of the gods! Praise Serapis! *Receive a free Temple in City *Lose Era + 1) * 50 + 200 Gold Option 2: We must save as much food as we can! Egypt will persevere this. *Receive a free Aqueduct and Granary in City *Lose Era + 1) * 25 + 325 Gold Option 3: Let the people suffer. They should know their wrongdoings! *3 turns of Resistance in City 'Mark Antony' Blessed Queen. A dashing military commander has requested your audience. Where and when would you like to meet this gentleman? Option 1: Send him to my chambers at night *A Great General is spawned near the Capital *Gain * total culture output of cities + 50 Culture *3 turns of Resistance in the Capital Option 2: I am too busy. Assign a vizier to see him *3 Military units are spawned near the Capital *Lose Era + 1) * 25 + 350 Gold Option 3: Turn him away, he does not interest me *No effect 'Unique Cultural Influence' "Our people are now worshipping Cats and using Kohl. I worry the rest of world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List *''Regalman'': Artwork, Research, XML *''TarcisioCM'': Lua, Research *''COF'': Research *''Janboruta'': Artwork, Research *''Bane_'': Lua *''JTitan'': Unit Model *''Tomatekh'': SQL *''Pouakai'': Research *''Viregel'': Research *''Reedstilt'': Research *''Urdnot_Scott'': Research *''CharlatanAlley'': DOM Voiceover Category:All Civilizations Category:Light in the East Category:TarcisioCM Category:Mesopotamic Cultures Category:Egypt